


Fighting Frustration 2

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: After leaving the reader to deal with the aftermath of a violent love-making session Sam decides to apologize.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Fighting Frustration 2

Fighting Frustration 2 

Pairing: Reader + Sam 

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female 

Reader Gender: Female 

Word Count: 2016 

Summary: After leaving the reader to deal with the aftermath of a violent love-making session Sam comes to make up for it. 

Warnings: Bad language, anal sex 

A/N: Sequel by request. Hope it's ok. 

Sam finished his notes and stretched. He'd finally found the answer to what they'd been chasing. He relaxed in the relief of a job finally finished. Taking a glance at his watch he realized it had been about four hours since he'd left you completely wrecked, his frustrated energy burned off in the culmination, finally, of months of teasing. Of course, now that he'd done with research he really did owe you an apology. 

He padded down the hall, still only in his shorts, to your room. He opened the door. Most of the furniture was back in place. The stuff that had been on the floor was back up on the dresser, though it was rather unorganized. The bed had been stripped and the sheets were in a hamper. The shredded remains of the clothes he'd heedlessly torn off were in the waste basket. He smiled at that, sort of smugly satisfied. Then he heard the the shower running in the next room. 

He went to the bathroom door, which you'd left open to vent steam into the rest of the bedroom to freshen it up. You were scrubbing shampoo into your hair, the smell of eucalyptus filling the bathroom. Sam leaned against the door frame and watched through the steamed shower enclosure the sight of you, nude, with water and suds running down your curves. It was a glorious sight, and he definitely wanted in on that. Besides, it wasn't like he didn't need a shower too. 

"Hey you," Sam said, the smile in his voice. You squeaked, startled, and peeked around the door. You smiled too, seeing him leaning so casually in your bathroom, practically walking sex, and clearly thinking of going again judging by his shorts. 

"Mind if I join you?" He grinned, stepping into the room. You nodded and watched hungrily as he stripped out of his few clothes. You grabbed him as he got close and you were kissing before he even made it into the shower. 

You were both under the warm spray, hands running over slick skin. He was so gorgeous to you, you couldn't believe he was even real. When the kiss broke you both took the time to truly look at each other. Gentle fingers traced curves and muscles. You traced lightly over the anti-possession tattoo on his chest. Leaning down you placed a sweet kiss on it. You looked up into his eyes and he was smiling softly at you with such a glowing expression you actually blushed. 

"What?" You asked. "Do I still have soap in my hair?" 

"No," he kissed you on the nose. "Just wondering why this took so long to happen. You've been practically the only thing on my mind since the first time you decked me." You laughed at that, remembering how you'd met. 

You'd been in a club where the party girls had been disappearing for weeks, one every two or three days. Your best friend had been one of them. She wasn't even a club girl, but it was a birthday party and she did like to dance. You didn't know what was going on, but you were determined to find whoever had killed your sweet, quiet little Krys. You'd been going to the club every night, trying to find the guy who'd left the one light in your life a shredded mess in the local woods. 

That night in the club something went wrong. Screaming started at the door. The fire alarm started going off. There was a scuffle and people started lashing out, literally fighting both to get to the exits and to get away from whatever was happening at the entrance. People started hitting you, so you started hitting back. You'd spent enough time around your big brother and several other big guys that you'd long ago learned how to take down guys almost twice your size. You kept in practice too, because being cute and single always seemed like an asshole magnet. 

The lights went out. Only a couple of people had flashlights and everyone else had glow sticks. It made for weirdly shifting and colorful darkness. Something bumped you and you turned, dropping a guy who was over six feet tall without even thinking about it. Knocked him right on his ass. Sam had shaken his hair out of his eyes and jumped up. He told you to get out and you told him to fuck off. That seemed to confuse him. He got this cute little worry wrinkle in his forehead. He took quick stock of you, recognizing your practical, ie. not club, mode of dress and heavy boots. To your surprise he handed you a large silver knife. You looked at it, then at him. He shrugged and turned back to the room, hollering for a guy named Dean. 

The rest of it couldn't have taken more than three minutes. The werewolf went down, and you stood over it, breathing hard, blood on your blade. Part of you didn't believe what it was seeing, but a stronger, quieter part of you knew that this was the truth. This was real. You'd just helped to kill the thing that had taken the last piece of your heart away from you. 

The boys had been impressed, and when you walked outside with them, handing the blade to the shorter one you'd looked them both in the eyes and told them what was what. You didn't have any reason to stay where you were. No Krys, no family, no home. Just what you had on and the knowledge you'd just gained. You'd told them, not asked, told them you were coming with them. The guys looked at each other and shrugged. 

That was it. You became a hunter the night you decked Sam in the middle of a dark club full of screaming party kids and a werewolf. It was a funny memory now, and funnier still that Sam said he'd been after you since you hit him. 

Sam slid his hands along your sides, coming to rest on your hips yours slid around his neck. You nuzzled at each other, kissing, but taking your time. You leaned up and licked a drop of water off the tip of his nose. God his smile could light up a room. 

"I can't say I've been after you for quite that long. I think it was after you'd had a shower that night. You looked just too delicious, all damp and not covered in blood." He chuckled. 

"Yeah, well," he smiled down at you. "Less monster blood looks good on everyone." He gestured towards your bedroom then. "Bit of a mess in there. Sorry about that." 

"As you should be Winchester!" You slapped at him playfully. "Just destroy my whole room with amazing sex and leave me to pass out all alone. I think you need to make it up to me." 

"Oh, do I?" He raised his brows and brushed wet hair out of your eyes. "And what shall I do to appease you?" 

"Well, there's always something I've wanted to do in the shower..." You looked up at him, batting your eyelashes fetchingly. 

"Mmm, and what is that?" 

"I think I'll surprise you." 

You started kissing him, and this time there was more heat in it. He reacted instantly, your tongues dueling for dominance. Your hands roved over each other, this time teasing and tantalizing each other. Sam gasped when you reached down to stroke him, not just at your touch but because he realized you had soap in your hand. The shower gel was even slicker than the water, and as your hand moved over him he moaned, becoming immediately stiffer in your grasp. 

"God damn, that's good," Sams head rolled back, one hand on the wall of the shower to steady himself. He grabbed your hand, the one tormenting him, and stopped you. 

"What are you doing to me?" You kissed him again and backed him up against one of the walls. 

"Hold still and you'll find out." 

You saw his eyes widen as you soaped the rest of his front, then turned around. You rubbed your back against him, the feel of soap slick skin very erotic, especially as his erection kept sliding up and down the crack of your ass. His hands went to your hips, then slid soap up to your breasts, brushing his hands and fingers over and over until your nipples were hard. You slid your butt upwards and then hooked down, bringing his soaped up cock between your cheeks and resting the tip against your rear entrance. His breath caught. 

"This?" He asked. "You're serious?" 

"I've always wanted to try it and I can't think of a better place." 

"God damn," he murmured. 

His hands rested on your hips, but he leaned against the wall, letting you have total control of how much and how fast. You went very slow. Taking him an inch at a time and backing off, letting yourself stretch to accommodate him, helped by the soap. Soon the round globes of your ass were pressed against his hips and he was fully inside you. It was a feeling you'd never had, but you decided you liked it. It filled you in a completely different way than regular intercourse. You could feel Sam throbbing with you so tight around him. 

"God," he moaned. "I never thought it would feel like this." 

"Me either." 

Slowly you rocked against him and he moaned, fingers tightening on your hips. You pulled almost all the way off him, then pushed back all the way again. You started a slow, undulating movement, feeling the pressure change as it hit different parts inside you. Sam was tense behind you, his eyes closed, breathing hard. 

"Is this ok?" You asked. 

"It's amazing," he gasped. "I don't know how long I can take this." 

You took one of his hands and slid it up to cup your breast, and slid the other down between your soap washed thighs. He took the hint, kneading and pinching at your breasts and circling your clit. 

"I'll take care of the rest." 

You braced your hands against the opposite wall and began working your hips, taking his hard length deep over and over. Between the pressure of him inside you and his fingers sliding around your clit the build was incredible. You'd never dreamed that anal sex could be this deeply erotic and you regretted not trying it sooner, but only for like a split second. Right now you were lost in the fact that it was Sam. Sam's hands, his body, his pulsing cock inside you. That was the thought that pushed you over the edge. You couldn't even warn him as you cried out, clenching tight around him. He cursed, circling your clit to ride you out and jerking against you, his own orgasm taking him the instant you spasmed around him the first time. His hands went to your hips and you rocked back against him slowly, feeling the last of him pool into you in hot waves, until he stopped you. You pulled yourself gently off of him and turned around, kissing him softly. 

"Was it good?" You asked, a little hesitant. 

"It was beyond incredible," he pulled you close, kissing you and then resting his cheek on top of your head. "I don't think I've come that hard in my entire life." 

"Good," you said, smiling as you kissed his chest. "I liked it too." He raised his head and looked down at you, grinning playfully. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" 

"Nope. You got three for one last time. You owe me at least one more." He laughed, resting his forehead against yours. 

"Well I'll just get right on that."


End file.
